Overwhelming
by Matriaya
Summary: Will finds an impulsive way to show Djaq his displeasure at her disobeying orders. Will-Djaq fluff galore.


Title: Overwhelming  
Author: Matriaya  
Rating: T (for sensuality)  
Summary: Will finds an impulsive way to show Djaq his displeasure at her disobeying orders.  
A/N: The prequel to this piece, which is currently under production, will be published under the name "TwoTruePairing", which is a combination of yours truly and the very talented Midget in High Heels. Go favorite us for the goodies to come!

* * *

_"when [he kisses you he isn't doing anything else. you're his whole universe... and the moment is eternal because he doesn't have any plans and isn't going anywhere. Just kissing you... it's overwhelming." unknown_

Anger bubbled over in Will's veins, threatening to blow the top off his rarely displayed temper. Djaq was a few feet ahead, hiding, or so she thought. Her thin, waif-like form was concealed by the alcove from outsiders, but not from him. With all her attention focused on the tussle in the courtyard, she didn't hear him approaching until it was too late.

"Robin told you to stay in the camp!" Will hissed in her ear. Her soldier's reflexes had her swinging an arm out to immediately take down the man who snuck up on her, but Will was faster, pinning her wrist to the wall before it landed its blow. She was taken aback by the fury in his eyes, and also the fear and concern that lingered beyond it.

His intense eyes scanned the cuts and bruises on her face, reminders of the time she'd recently spent in the Sheriff's jail cell, and the final piece of sanity he had left snapped.

"Will, I…" she started, but he swiftly silenced her with his own mouth on hers. Her back slammed hard against the stone wall as he pushed his fingers into her thick black hair and dragged his lips roughly across hers.

Heat exploded in her stomach while colors danced behind her eyes. Whether it was the result of hitting her head against the wall or the force of his kiss, she was uncertain. She didn't care. She didn't care about anything, it seemed, except the slide of his tongue across hers. It felt as if he were sucking the very soul from her body, moment by aching moment.

Her actions were no longer hers to control. Of their own accord, her hands gripped the strong arms that held her, kept her from oozing to the floor in a puddle. Will released her lips, breathing heavily and gripping her as if she were his only link to the corporeal world. He gave her only a moment's reprieve before his mouth moved. His teeth tugged lightly on her earlobe and she couldn't help but gasp as tingles shot straight down her spine.

As he pulled the sensitive skin into his mouth to sooth away the sting, her head lolled to the side, exposing her silken neck. She couldn't even breathe now, too overcome with feeling. Had all this passion really been simmering beneath the surface of her quiet companion? And it only took the threat of losing her to bring it to light.

Will nudged her neck gently, inhaling her spicy scent as if to commit it to memory forever. Her breath came in short gasps under his ministrations and this secretly thrilled him. His lips nibbled a gentle path down her cheekbone and when he got to her throat he placed a deep, open mouthed kiss to the exposed place where her neck met her collarbone.

Djaq's fingers dug into the rough fabric of his shirt as she tried desperately to anchor herself to reality as Will drove her blissfully mad. His kisses trailed up her neck, wet and hot. It seemed his mouth was worshiping each inch of skin it found, and Djaq could do nothing but shiver beneath his touch as she slowly came undone.

After what felt an eternity, Will kissed her once on the mouth, softer this time. All the anger had dissipated, leaving only tenderness in its wake. Over and over, he kissed away the bruises he'd left from his initial attack as he attempted to give her an unspoken apology. She pulled her head away ever so slightly, but rested her forehead against his. A beautiful smile spread across her lips that was mirrored across his face.

All at once, he began to laugh – a deep bubbling laugher that spilled up from his belly. She threw her arms around him, kissing him roughly on the mouth once and then echoing his laughter with her own high pitched giggling. She was alive, and safe. She was beautiful and intoxicating. But mostly, she was his, heart and soul.

_Fin _


End file.
